


Manhandling

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [251]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer raped Sam in the cage, M/M, Manhandling, accidental triggering, but Sam is triggered, by Dean, communicating, memories of noncon, noncon is non explicit, past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean wants to hold Sam down, to make him receive and not give. That...does not go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> It deals with nonexplicit memories of noncon. Lucifer raped Sam. Sam does not like being held down.

 Dean just wants Sam, for once, to take and not give, to not rush things, to let Dean tease him and make him feel good before they get down to business. Sam’s always distracting him, always touching Dean back in ways that make his head explode, make him lose focus. All he wants is to make Sam feel good.

So he grabs Sam’s hands. He strokes over his wrists–Sam’s always been weirdly sensitive there, might as well start on his plan to get his brother shivery and gasping as early as he can–and then tightens his grip slightly, moving Sam’s hands so they’re above his head. Dean switches so he’s holding them one handed, not exactly the firmest grip in the world–good rope or actual handcuffs might keep Sam still for a bit, but Dean’s own single hand isn’t going to cut it–but just a reminder. An obvious request of what Dean wants.

When Sam first starts breathing heavily, Dean smirks in satisfaction, sucking Sam’s nipple a little harder, flicking the nub with his tongue. _This_  is what he’s wanted, this is what he wants to give Sam…

The heavy breathing continues right into hyperventilating, and _that_  is definitely not a sign of Dean’s sexual prowess. He stops immediately. “Sam? Sammy?” he asks.

Sam’s shaking his head from side to side, eyes squeezed shut, breathing not returning to normal.

Dean is moments from panicking himself, given the situation. He lets go of Sam’s hands so he has two hands available, one moving to cup Sam’s face, trying to stop the rocking, the other supporting his weight on the bed. “Sam? Sam, can you look at me?” Dean asks.

It takes several minutes, but Sam does, breathing deeply as he does, obviously trying to regulate his breathing. “Sorry,” Sam says quietly a moment later.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Dean asks.

Sam doesn’t look at him. “I don’t like…being held down. It’s…it happened, Lucifer…” he doesn’t say anymore. Dean doesn’t need anymore.

Dean should’ve known better.

He swallows, trying to make his voice work again. “Okay,” he says. “Okay. I won’t…won’t do that again. Sorry, Sammy,” he says, trying to rub the thumb of the hand still on Sam’s face across his cheek. Sam flinches, then seems to flinch again for flinching.

Dean swallows again, but he should have known better than to think that this would be easy. He pulls his hands back. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “You wanna sit up?” He figures hovering over Sam can’t be doing anyone any favors, so he helps his brother up, until they’re sitting side by side, Dean carefully not touching Sam.

“I won’t do that again,” Dean promises again. “I just wanted…Wanted you to let me take my time. Make you feel good. But I fucked everything up.”

Sam doesn’t respond for a moment. “If you asked…” he says. “I could have… I don’t like not feeling like I can move. Or that I’m not supposed to move. Lucifer, he’d…” Sam shakes his head. “Just… tell me next time.”

Dean nods. Right. He can do that. Tell him. Communicate, like he knows adults in real relationships are supposed to. He supposes it’s about time he learned. “Anything I can do right now?” he asks.

Sam breathes deeply. “Just…” he doesn’t seem to have the words, instead hesitantly reaching out and wrapping arms around Dean. “Let me hold you,” he finally manages.

“Yeah, sure, Sammy,” Dean says, settling in.

After a few minutes, Sam says, “you can touch me back.”

So Dean does, wrapping his arms around Sam in turn, and that’s how they end up laying there for hours, holding each other close, until Sam’s breathing returns completely to normal and the tension fades out of his body.


End file.
